


Troublemakers

by Stiles_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Twins, female twin, werewolf/vampire Stilinski twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Stilinski/pseuds/Stiles_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two joggers found a dead body in the woods."</p>
<p>After a moment, he let out a sigh. "And?" He asked, hoping they wouldn't say what he knew they would.</p>
<p>"It's adventure time Scottie!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemakers

_Beacon Hills was a fairly quiet town, most of the time. Nothing ever happened that was exceptionally noteworthy or even remotely interesting. It was this fact that made a certain set of twins so interested in their father, Sheriff John Stilinski's line of work. They constantly listened in on his phone calls, and tonight - the night things started getting interesting - was no different._

_XXXX_

The night was almost silent, the faint chirping of crickets that often accompanied it the only thing to be heard. Outside the Mccall home is where our story begins, a fearful Scott Mccall clutching a baseball bat as he steps outside. Looking around, Scott takes a cautious step towards the porch stairs, swinging the baseball bat as a person comes hurtling towards him from the roof.

Someone grabs the bat just in time, stopping Scott from hitting the boy hanging upside down from the roof. "Stiles? Jordyn? What the hell are you doing?" The girl - Jordyn - shrugged at Scott.

"You weren't answering your phone." 

"I know it's late," Stiles added, still hanging upside down in front of his best friend. "but you gotta hear this. We saw our dad leave twenty minuets ago-"

"Dispatch called." Jordyn added, watching Stiles with an amused smile on her face as he tried to get his feet free.

"Yeah, and their bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police - Jordyn, I'm FINE" Stiles sent his sister a glare as she scoffed and backed away.

"Excuse me for trying to be a good twin."

Scott rolled his eyes as Stiles opened his mouth to retort and quickly cut across him, not wanting a fight to break out between the two of them. "For what?" He asked.

Stiles once again opened his mouth to reply, glaring at Jordyn as she cut him off. "Two joggers found a body in the woods."

_"A dead body?"_

"No, a body of water." Jordyn replied, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Yes, dumbass, a dead body."

"Honestly Scott, your stupidity worries me sometimes."

There was a thump as Stiles finally got his feet free and landed in front of his twin and their best friend. "You mean like murdered?" Scott asked after a moment of silence.

The twins shrugged at the same time. "Nobody knows yet."

"Just that it was a girl-"

"Probably in her twenties."

Scott once again rolled his eyes, knowing that the twins were enjoying this more than they should have been. "Hold on. If they only found a body, what are they looking for now?" He watched with a slightly concerned look on his face as the twins gave him identical grins. They honestly looked like pshycopaths sometimes.

"That's the best part!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly. "They only found half."

Scott didn't like the look on either twins face as Stiles finished his sentence. After a moment, he let out a sigh. "And?" He asked, hoping they wouldn't say what he knew they would.

"It's adventure time Scottie! Now go get some clothes on. This is public indecency and I won't hesitate to call our dad. Jordyn teased, sticking out her tongue as Scott rolled his eyes at her for the third time and put up a certain finger before shuffling back inside.

_XXXX_

"Oh come on. That landing deserved a 10!" Stiles complained as he stopped the jeep and turned to look at Jordyn. The twins had been at it the entire ride to the woods. Jordyn had told Stiles that his landing from the roof of Scott's porch was an 8.5 at best - whereas Stiles thought he deserved a 10. 

"Sorry brother of mine, but you got your feet stuck on the roof and then stumbled a bit when you landed. The highest I'll give you is a 9, and that's being generous."

"At least I can actually land on my feet, unlike a certain twin I know."

Jordyn scoffed as the three of them got out of the jeep, Stiles holding the flashlight and Scott annoyed into silence a few miles back. "That was one time and I landed on my stomach because you pushed me, Szarpniecie*." That made Scott raise an eyebrow at Jordyn. The twins barely ever took advantage of the Polish language, usually saving it to throw insults at each other while fighting. 

"I did not push you!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as he turned to glare at her. 

"Yes you did! And you broke my glasses!" She snapped, adjusting her glasses as they had slipped slightly down her nose.

Scott sighed, realizing that once again he would have to play peace keeper to the brawling twins before they started throwing punches.

"Hey guys, dead body remember?"

"We are so not done this conversation." Jordyn commented, turning away from her brother. Stiles rolled his eyes and followed after her onto the hiking paths. After a few minuets of silence, Stiles let out a sigh.

"Alright, Fine, it was an 8.5, happy?" He asked grinning slightly when Jordyn let out a little laugh

"How about a 9.5?" She relented, slowing down so that she was in step with her brother. Jordyn linked arms with Stiles, the pair shooting each other a grin as they walked.

"Are we actually doing this?" Scott asked, trying to keep up with their quick pace. Jordyn pull her arm away from Stiles and turned, now walking backwards to talk to Scott.

"Of course. We're already here after all."

"Plus, you are the one that keeps bitching about the fact that nothing ever happens in this town."

Scott opened his mouth to reply. "And don't say you wanted a good nights sleep for practice tomorrow." Jordyn said, turning back around so that she wouldn't walk into a tree or something of equal embarrassment. "Sitting on the bench doesn't require as much sleep as you might think."

"I'll have you know that I'm playing this year. Starting lineup in fact." At that the twins started to laugh, ignoring the death glare sent their way.

It took them a few minuets to stop laughing, much to Scott's annoyance. "At least you have dreams Scott, even if they are unrealistic."

Scott huffed at the comment, deciding to keep his mouth shut and avoid any further laughter from the two of them. Honestly the twins got in his nerves so often that it was a surprise he hadn't snapped yet. Usually, any normal person would have gone and found different friends by now, but that wasn't an option for Scott. The Stilinski twins had been his best friends for so long that he couldn't imagine life without them. Sure, the constant 'fun' adventures often got him into trouble, but Scott relented that they made for great memories and stories that he was sure they'd laugh at one day.

As the trio continued walking - thankfully - in silence, a thought popped into Scott's mind. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Didn't think of that." The twins replied at the same time, Jordyn glancing at him over her shoulder.

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out there?"

The silence that followed was answer enough. Neither of them had thought of that either. "Comforting to know that you planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"In my defence, Stiles planned it."

As they raced up the path, Scott's breathing started to shorten, his asthma was annoying, even at the best of times. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." He commented sarcastically, thankful that they started to slow down. The twins grinned at him, gesturing towards the yellow police tape that surrounded a clearing in the trees. He couldn't help but smile back excitedly as they crouched low so as not to be seen.

The three of them began circling the crime scene, Jordyn in the lead. She froze, throwing out her arm to stop Scott and Stiles from moving as they heard the zip of a body bag. From where they were, they could see a pair of feet before the bag was zipped completely. "Was that the second half of the body?"

Surveying the area, Jordyn shook her head. "No, they would have called off the search if it was." She whispered, staring at the body bag as it was lifted into the Medical Examiners van.

"Come on." Stiles muttered, leading them back into the woods. They followed after Stiles, pausing when they saw light up ahead. The twins looked at each other with identical grins before speeding off towards the light

"Guys, wait up!" Scott called, stopping and pulling out his inhaler. A moment later, Jordyn came running back through the trees, stopping at Scott's side, much to his surprise.

By now, Stiles had disappeared up ahead, the excitement of finding the other half of the body keeping him from staying still and waiting for Scott. "No man left behind Scottie." Jordyn said, giving him a smile as he took a hit from his inhaler. "Aaand Stiles is gone." She added, frowning as they started in the direction he had gone.

"Stay right there!"

Scott and Jordyn froze for a moment, fear on both their faces before realizing that the man wasn't talking to them. They both peered out from behind a tree, Jordyn rolling her eyes when she saw that Stiles had run right into the search party. "Idiot."

"Hold on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Jordyn's eyes widened and she paled slightly. She could recognize her fathers voice anywhere, and he sounded pissed. "Do you listen in on all my phone calls?" She could see his glare from where she was hiding behind the tree. He was REALLY pissed.

"No....not the boring ones." Stiles replied, making Jordyn inwardly groan at the incriminating response

"And where's your sister and your usual partner in crime?"

"Jordyn? Oh, Jordyn's at home. So is Scott. Wanted a good nights sleep for the first day of school, so it's just me."

Their father raised an eyebrow at Stiles, not believing him for a second. He never did things like this without Jordyn at the very least. He had hoped that Jordyn would be the opposite of Stiles, quiet, calm, and not so drawn to trouble. Oh how wrong he was. Jordyn and Stiles were exactly the same, from their looks right down to their ADHD (though thankfully Jordyn's was less severe than Stiles'). They were a handful, but somehow he had managed to not kill them before they had become teens. "Scott?" He called. "Jordyn? You out here?" He was met with silence and after a few seconds - still not convinced - let out a sigh. "Alright, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called invasion of privacy."

"Damn it." Jordyn muttered, stepping out from the cover of the trees with Scott. "He had the flash light." Scott let out an irritated sigh, shaking his head. 

"Let's see if we can find our way back without breaking a bone." He suggested, heading back the way he thought they came from, Jordyn close behind him.

_XXXX_

The pair was silent as they made their way through the woods. Jordyn stuck close to Scott, he hands fiddling with the bottom of the plaid shirt she wore. It seemed to get darker with each step they took and Jordyn found herself feeling like the darkness was pressing in around them, making her nervous. As they came to a fork in the path, they stopped, Jordyn letting out a groan. "We're never getting out of here." She commented dramatically, taking in Scott's confused look as he tried to decide which way to go.

Scott didn't reply as he seemed to have made up his mind. Jordyn was about to follow when she heard a rustling from the trees. Considering the fact that it was most certainly not a windy night, the two rightfully froze in place. Scott's breathing tightened slightly and Jordyn looked at him as he once again pulled out his inhaler. Suddenly, a rumbling could be heard coming towards them and they knew something was coming. 

Jordyn let out a cry of surprise as a dozen deer ran out of the darkness, coming straight for them. She lurched to her left and pushed Scott out of the way, making him drop his inhaler. "Thanks." He whispered, sounding shocked as they were once again left in the dark and quiet and the woods. "Dropped my inhaler." He added quickly, dropping to his knees to try looking for it.

"Let me help." Jordyn said, pulling out her phone and turning it on before dropping to her knees beside him. Hopefully the dim light from the phone would help them find- Scott shot up and yelled out in shock, tripping on his own feet and some unearthed root of a nearby tree. Jordyn stared at him in surprise as he got his footing, only to start tumbling down a slope. "What the hell?" She said, looking back to see what had scared Scott. It took her a moment to process what she was looking at, but once she did Jordyn got to her feet, eyes wide, and took off after Scott.

The woman's eyes were still open. 

"Scott!" Jordyn cried, watching as some sort of animal launched its self at her best friend. She slid down the slope, stopping just before she fell into the creak. Scott let out a cry if pain before getting free and running off, seeming to forget about Jordyn as he panicked. And just like that, the animal launched its self at her, having completely forgotten about it's previous prey. "Shit!" She muttered, getting out of the way just in time. Shocked, Jordyn ran in the opposite direction, not caring as she splashed through the creak. 

She could faintly hear the animal chasing after her, a snarl ripping from it's lips as it lunged at her from behind. A scream slipped out of Jordyn's mouth as she went down, the creatures teeth sinking into her shoulder. Biting her lip to keep from crying out again, Jordyn desperately looked around for something to defend herself with. Her eyes landed on a large stick an arms length away. With a grunt of pain she threw out her arm and wrapped her fingers around the stick, wincing as claws dug into her side. Jordyn's chest tightened in fear as she wiggled around to come face to face with the animal. 

Wolf. Definitely wolf. 

Coming face to face with the wolf seemed to make the situation a hundred times more real. She could _die_. This thing could _kill_ her. With that thought in mind, Jordyn took a swing with the stick as the wolf opened it's mouth again. Surprisingly the stick broke in half as it collided with the wolfs head, though it effectively stopped the wolf in its tracks. Jordyn took the wolfs momentary confusion to wiggle out from under it and take off after Scott once more, dropping the half of the stick she still held. She didn't register the branches tearing into her clothes and skin as she ran, focusing on getting out of the woods before the wolf found her again and finished the job it had started. 

Jordyn launched herself over the barbed wire fence thankfully clearing it and landing on her feet. She could see someone running towards her, a hand pressed to their side as they slowed down. "Scott." Jordyn called, relieved, as she came to a stop in front of him. 

"Jordyn." He replied, relief filling his own voice as he took a step towards her. Jordyn opened her mouth to say something back - possibly to yell at him for leaving her behind, or possibly to express the fact that she was glad he was ok - but closed it again as a sound came from the woods. It was a sound that they had never heard in real life before, but it sounded so familiar that they knew exactly what it was. 

It was the howl of a wolf.

_XXXX_

The next morning Jordyn woke to Stiles throwing open the door to her bedroom and jumping on her bed. "I really hate you." She muttered, opening her eyes and reaching for her glasses when she froze. "How...?" She trailed off, turning her head to look at Stiles, glasses still on her bedside table. 

"What?" Stiles asked, giving her a confused look. "Dude, spit it out." He added when she didn't respond as quickly as he wanted her to. Sure, he was impatient, but they still had to get ready and out the door in time for their first day and Jordyn taking too long to tell him what was wrong was wasting time. They really didn't need a lecture from their dad about being on time.

"I can see perfectly without them."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at that, not really believing what she was saying. "Are you sure?" He asked, immediately realizing the stupidity of the question. Of course she would be sure, they were her eyes after all.

"Well, you're not a roughly 'Stiles' shaped blob, so I'm going to go with yes Stiles, I'm sure." Jordyn replied, rolling her eyes at him. He asked her the stupidest questions sometimes. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, Jordyn's eyes widened and she jumped out of her bed. "Why didn't you tell me we were late!"

_XXXX_

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott explained as soon as the twins walked up to him. "Where are your glasses?" He asked, noting that Jordyn no longer had her glasses perched on her nose.

"She can suddenly see without them, weird, I know." Stiles answered for her, leaning against the locker before continuing. "But that's not important right now. Jordyn already told me about what happened. There's no way either of you could have been bitten by a wolf." 

Jordyn let out a sigh and crossed her arms, an annoyed look on her face. Her brother was too stubborn for his own good. "We heard a wolf howling Stiles, also, I got a look at it when it _bit into my shoulder_ , I'm pretty sure that means there was a wolf. 

"No you didn't." 

"What do you mean _'no, you didn't'_?" Scott demanded, shutting his locker and turning to look at Stiles. "How do you know what we heard and saw?" 

"California doesn't have wolves." He replied, a matter of fact tone to his voice. "Not for the last sixty years."

Jordyn blinked for a moment before fixing Stiles with a 'dude, really?' look. "Just the fact that you know that is weird." She commented, grinning as Stiles stuck his tongue out at her. 

"I do my research."

"Trust me, _I know_." 

"If you don't believe us about the wolf," Scott said, getting the conversation back on topic. "Then you're definitely not going to believe us when we tell you we saw the body." A grin spread across Stiles' face at the bit of information. He seemed to be bouncing slightly on his toes in excitement.

"Are you kidding me? Jordyn, why didn't you tell me?" Jordyn just shrugged at the question, a grin on her face at seeing Stiles' excitement. 

"I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month." Scott commented, giving Stiles a weirded out look. He was way too excited for a guy that just heard his twin and his best friend found half of a dead body.

"That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing to happen to this town since..." Stiles trailed off, a dreamy look on his face as he looked past Scott. 

"...Since the birth of Lydia Martin?" She supplied, rolling her eyes as the girl walked towards them. Stiles had had a crush on Lydia for years. Sure, Lydia was good looking, Jordyn wasn't afraid to admit that, but Stiles' crush was starting to get a bit unhealthy.

"Who's walking towards us right now." Stiles added, a goofy grin in his face as the object of his affections started down the hallway, looking as if she was walking down a runway. "Hey Lydia, how are you? You look-" Jordyn frowned as Lydia walked right past them, not even acknowledging her brother who looked utterly defeated. "...like you're going to ignore me." Scott gave Jordyn a look and the two of them started laughing. "You're the cause of this you know." Stiles huffed as they joined the crowd of students. "Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet-nerded by the two of you." 

Jordyn scoffed at Stiles' dramatics. "I hate to remind you dear brother, but Lydia and I are friends, she just won't talk to me if I stand too close to _you_." She let out a laugh and ducked as Stiles' tried to whack her upside the head. It wasn't her fault that Lydia didn't deem Stiles 'cool enough'.

Getting to class, Jordyn took the seat behind Stiles, Scott taking the one next to him. Their teacher, Mr. Curtis, walked into the room just as everyone got settled. "As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night." Whispers broke out around the room at this, all of either excitement or fear. "I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened," At this, Mr. Curtis glanced at the three of them, a knowing look on his face before continuing. "but as I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody."

Jordyn zoned out after that bit of information. She already knew that they had brought someone in for questioning, having been up when their father had gotten home. They had found a man camping near where they had found the body, discovered that he had a history of psychiatric disorders, and brought him in. "Syllabus outlining the semester on your desk." Jordyn tuned back in at mention of the syllabus. "Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim." Letting out a sigh, Jordyn turned the page on her handout, wincing at the sound rumbling around the room. Why was it so loud?

Her head snapped up as a cell phone went off. Looking around the room, confusion flickered across her face when no one seemed to notice the sound. After a moment of looking, her eyes fell on the window, watching as a girl outside put a phone to her eat. The ringing couldn't have been coming from there, could it?

_"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overbearing."_

Jordyn's eyes widened as she realized she could not only hear the girl, but she could hear the voice on the other line as well. She leaned forwards and poked Scott with her pen, having noticed that he was staring intently at the girl as well. He jumped slightly and turned around to face her. "Can you hear her too?" Jordyn asked, her look of confusion returning as Scott nodded.

"Stilinski, McCall. Am I interrupting something?" A smile slipped onto Jordyn's face as she looked at the teacher. 

"Just a discussion about your wonderful syllabus and the fact that we can't wait to get started on the curriculum Sir." She said, making her voice sound as innocent as possible. "You clearly put a lot of work into it." 

A surprised look crossed the mans face at the compliment. "Why yes, I did. Thank you for noticing." He said, giving Jordyn a small smile which she returned. "But do go over it alone." 

"Of course Sir." And with that, Mr. Curtis went back to whatever it was that teachers did when not teaching a lesson. Looking back at Scott, Jordyn was surprised to see him looking at the window again, lips parted and head slightly tilted. She knew that look. It was the same one that Stiles wore whenever Lydia was around. Quickly loosing interest, Jordyn looked back down at her syllabus, attempting to block out the sounds of the girl - Allison - and the principles conversation. She only looked up when the door opened, the principle and Allison stepping inside. 

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome. Jordyn could hear Scott hold his breath as Allison headed for the only available seat - right behind him. As Allison put her books down, Scott grabbed a pen from his bag and turned, holding it up to her. 

Slowly, Allison took the pen, giving Scott a relieved - yet confused - smile. "Thanks." Scott just nodded before turning to face the front again, making Jordyn roll her eyes at how weird Scott had just seemed.

"He means well." She whispered, smiling slightly when Allison look at her, a questioning look on her face. "Just wants to make sure the cute new girl is prepared for her first day." At that, Allison smiled, glancing at Scott with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"That's sweet." She commented, looking up as Mr. Curtis stood. 

"Ok, let's begin with Kafka."

_XXXX_

Jordyn let out a groan as she pushed open the cafeteria doors and was hit with the sounds that - sadly - came with a high school lunch period. "Are the two of you alright?" Stiles asked, watching the pained look on her and Scott's faces with concern.

"I'm-"

"Sitting with me." Jordyn jumped as an arm looped with her own. Turning her head, Jordyn relaxed when she realized it was just Lydia. The girl gave her a grin that she slowly returned, trying not to wince as someone dropped change and the _plink, plink, plink_ rang in her ears. "And the new girl. Come on." Lydia dragged her over towards Allison, only giving Jordyn enough time to give Scott and - especially - Stiles an apologetic look. The pair came to a stop in front of Allison as she straightened up. The cashier had dropped coins everywhere and she had been helping to pick them up. "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." 

"You're sitting with us." Lydia took Allison by the arm and guided her and Jordyn over to their table. Jordyn let out an annoyed sigh and gave Jackson a sympathetic look when Lydia pushed him away, too distracted by the new girl to give him any attention. 

Giving him a smile, Jordyn decided to start up a conversation with him, if only to get rid of the put out look on the guys face. "Do anything over the summer Jax?" She asked him, grinning as he gave her a look at the use of the nickname. Jordyn knew that he hated the name, which only made her use it as often as she could, just to annoy him. The look he gave her whenever she did was quite funny, always making him look like an annoyed little kid. 

"Didn't really do all that much over the summer." He replied once he got over the nickname. Honestly, he should have been used to it by now. "What about you? Finally find a boyfriend? Maybe even a girlfriend?" Jackson smirked as he said it, laughing as Jordyn's cheeks turned pink.

Jordyn glared at Jackson, hating the fact that he knew just the right questions to ask to actually make her embarrassed. "I had a marvellous summer. And no, it did not include that lifelong dream you seem to have of me finding a boyfriend or girlfriend, though thank you for the concern." Jackson just let out another laugh at that, making her face get to the point where it was precariously standing on the fine line between a dark pink and flat out red. "Please, just change the subject." She begged, noticing that the others at the table had heard the conversation and joined in the laughter. 

Lydia was watching her with crossed arms and a raised brow, an accusing look on her face. "Oh my god! Alright, there was a girl. There, are you happy now?" Jordyn snapped, rolling her eyes at the satisfied nod Lydia gave her. 

"Quite."

"I swear, I hate you and you're stupid little smirk." She muttered, trying desperately to get attention away from her and her love life.

"No you don't" Lydia replied matter-of-factly before turning back to Allison.

A thought popped into Jordyn's mind and her eyes lit up as she turned to Jackson again. "Scrimmage on Friday right?" She asked, relieved when Jackson stopped laughing to answer her question. 

"As always J. And I better see you make starting line again. You're like a little devil on the field I swear." Of course. Leave it to Jackson Whittemore to get the attention back on her. Though she was the only girl on the Lacrosse team, which in general got her a lot of attention. It wasn't Jordyn's fault that she had been able to prove she was tough enough to play on the guys team by beating Jackson himself (though the fact that her father was the town Sheriff had helped a bit as well). 

"Oh hey, you should come to the party on Friday." A senior - Jake - said, grinning at Allison. Wow. He'd only known the girl for all of five minuets, that had to be a record for the guy.

"A party?" Allison asked.

"Friday night, we could go together." 

"I can't. It's Family Night this Friday. But thanks for asking." 

"You sure?" 

"Oh leave the poor girl alone Jake. You can keep it in your pants for one night without spontaneously combusting, I'm sure." At the look she got, Jordyn flashed him an innocent smile, glad that her face had gone back to the normal doll-like paleness she and Stiles seemed to have to add to the look. 

"As I was saying, everyone's going after the scrimmage game." 

"You mean like football?" 

Jordyn snorted at the question, shaking her head at the girl. "Please, football is a joke here. We play Lacrosse. Won the state championships three years in a row and still going strong."

"Thanks to a certain team captain." Lydia added in, smiling at Jackson as she did. 

"Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string. You ever watch Lacrosse?"

From the look on Allison's face, Jordyn could tell that it was a no. "I'm actually not sure how it's played other than - well, violently." Jordyn smiled at the response. The game was most defiantly violent, but it was worth every bruise and cut. The feeling of running down that field and scoring a goal always gave Jordyn a sort of adrenaline rush that was hard to explain to someone that had never had the feeling.

"You should come see for yourself." She said, taking note of the slightly convinced look on Allison's face. "You don't have to be anywhere right after school do you? I promise you won't regret it." Jordyn added, tilting her head to the side and giving her a grin. 

"Well, no-"

"Perfect, you're coming." Lydia cut in, a satisfied look on her face as she made up Allison's mind for her. 

_XXXX_

"Just think about this." Stiles said, frowning at Scott as the trio walked onto the field. "If both you and Jordyn play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna' do that to your best friend?"

Stiles jumped as Jordyn's stick collided with his head, not hard enough to do any long term damage, but enough to sting for a bit. He sent her a glare as she rolled her eyes at him. "Oh get over yourself Stiles. If he wants to try, let him try." Stiles raised an eyebrow as he realized he seemed to have gotten on Jordyn's nerves once again. He always seemed to do that without even trying. 

Opening his mouth, Stiles was about to comment on the unjustness of Scott so blatantly breaking the number one rule in the best friends rule book when he was cut off by the best friend himself. "I can't sit out any more. My whole life has been sitting on the sidelines." He turned to look at Stiles with a pleading look on his face, suddenly making him feel bad for making such a big deal about it. Damn that puppy dog face. "This season, I make first string." 

With that, Scott continued towards the field with determination that they had never seen before. After a moment of watching him with mouths hanging slightly open in surprise, the twins took off after him. 

"McCall! You're in goal." 

_There goes that first string dream in just under point two seconds._ Stiles thought, watching with pity in his eyes as Scott reminded the Coach that he'd never played goal before. _Must be a new record_

"I know." Coach Finstock replied, rolling his eyes and giving Scott a look that said he should know better by now. "Scoring some goals will give the boys - and Jordyn - a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get them energized, jazzed up." 

"What about me?" Stiles took note of how tiny Scott's voice sounded as he asked the question, disbelief written all over his expression. 

"Try not to take any in the face." 

Stiles and Jordyn watched in silence as Scott trudged over to the net, looking less than pleased about the arrangement. Scott looked up at the bleachers and Stiles followed his gaze, watching as Lydia and the new girl, Allison, made their was up them. "Hey!" Stiles ripped his eyes away from Lydia just in time to see Jordyn launch a ball at Scott, a grin on her face as it hit him in the head and he turned around. "Head in the game McCall!" She said, smiling sweetly as he gave her one of his many 'not amused' looks. 

At the blow of Coach Finstocks whistle, Stiles frowned. Jordyn and Scott both seemed to flinch at the sound of it, disorienting them as a ball went flying towards Scott. Stiles winced as the ball hit him right in the head, bouncing off and landing in the goal. The rest of the team started to laugh, which seemed to bring Scott to his senses. 

He crouched into a ready position, surprisingly catching the next ball that came his way, and the next, and the next. It seemed as if Scott had done it without any effort, crouching again and waiting for the next shot. Stiles' eyes were wide with surprise as he watched from his spot beside Jordyn. This was something they had never seen Scott do before, and they had seen him do quite a lot considering they had known him since they were four years old. 

"Jackson." Stiles zoned back in to what was going on at the sound of Jordyn's voice. Looking up, he realized that Jackson had pushed to the front of the line, looking extremely pissed off. This wasn't going to end well for Scott. " _Please_ don't kill him." 

There was silence for a moment as Jackson stared at Jordyn, seeming to consider the request before a grin spread across his face. Stiles so didn't like that look. That look was pure evil, just like the one wearing it as far as Stiles was concerned.

"You're after me." Jackson said as he turned around again, twisting his Lacrosse stick in his hand, looking as if he was trying to strangle it. Stiles would have made some quip about Jackson attempting to strangle inanimate objects was insane, but now was not the time for that. Not when his best friend was about to be killed by a Lacrosse ball. "And don't go easy on him." And then it seemed like everything was slowed down. Jackson ran forwards, catching the ball in his net before spinning and launching it at Scott with as much force as he could muster. Stiles brought a hand up to his mouth, biting down lightly on his finger as her watched with baited breath as the hard ball sailed towards Scott. 

This was it. His best friend was going to die. He was so young too. Stiles would have to think of what to say at the funeral. Death by Lacrosse ball would be a terrible way for Scott to go wouldn't it? It wasn't as cool as death by gunshot was it?

And then it was over. _Scott was alive_. Scott was alive and the ball was _in his net_. He had caught the ball. Stiles jumped up, letting out a whoop as the rest of the spectators stared in shock. A grin spread across Stiles' face as he did a little victory dance, ignoring the glare that Jackson was sending him. Scott caught the ball! This was reason for celebration. 

"Stiles!" He froze as Jordyn hissed his name and turned to look at her with a sheepish grin on his face. As usual, Jordyn just rolled her eyes and gave him a fond smirk before turning away, moving to the front of the line and staring across the field at Scott. Ok, now Scott might die. Jordyn had been acting just as weirdly as Scott had all day, and the fact that Scott was suddenly good at catching the Lacrosse ball meant that Jordyn was probably going to be better than she already was at throwing it. 

Once again Stiles found himself planning what to say at Scott's funeral. Should he keep it traditional? Or should he throw in a joke or two to lighten the mood? No. No joke. Bad idea Stiles. _Really_ bad idea. Melissa would kill him if he told a joke at her sons funeral.

Stiles watched as Jordyn nodded for the ball to be thrown before she shot towards it. Ok, since when could Jordyn go that fast? Was it even possible for a human being to run that fast? Obviously it was because Jordyn had just run that fast. Jordyn shot the ball at Scott, the ball going so fast that Stiles could barely see it. 

This was definitely it. Now Scott was going to die for sure. This would be his last moments alive. That sucked. His last moments would be on the field at school. His killer would be Jordyn. Would Jordyn go to jail for that? It was an accident after all. Could she go to jail for killing someone with a Lacrosse ball? Would their father let that happen? _Focus Stiles._ He interrupted his own thoughts, bringing himself back to reality just in time to see the ball land in Scott's goalie net. And then the actual net? 

_Wait. What?_

There was dead silence as everyone tried to process what had just happened. Coach Finstock's eyes were wide with surprise. Jackson's mouth was hanging open, and Jordyn's mouth was opening and closing slowly which - paired with the wide eyes - made her look much like a fish. 

Scott brought the net in front of his face, which then made Stiles see what had happened. There was a hole in the middle of the goalie stick net that Scott was staring at in shock. Jordyn had done that? His twins sister had just shot a ball so hard that it broke through the net? 

"Stilinski!"

Both Stiles and Jordyn jumped at the silence being broken with their last name, both of them looking at Coach Finstock. "What the hell was that?"

Once again, Jordyn's mouth slowly opened and closed. "I, uh, I don't know." She answered lamely, shutting her mouth quickly once she realised it was still hanging open. 

"Well whatever it was, I better see it during our games."

**Author's Note:**

> *Szarpnięcie - jerk


End file.
